


thank you

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming Out, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: Eleanor always liked being friends with Aito. They agreed on most things; they had the same favorite food, they liked the same cartoons, they liked the same toys… When Eleanor was interested in something, Aito was her go-to person to talk about it with, since he would usually like whatever Eleanor liked. Their interests only differed in clothing, but it seemed like Aito wasn’t even very fond of the stuff he wore.
Relationships: Eleanor Forte/Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku & Eleanor Forte
Kudos: 4





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift to myself bc these two give me SO much serotonin and writing them is my favorite form of self care......also i just have a lot of fic ideas about them, the elemiku tag will be thriving soon hakjhsakfjhsk
> 
> i'll try to update regularly??? can't promise anything but because vocal synths r my biggest special interest rn i might actually have the motivation to finish this lmao

Eleanor always liked being friends with Aito. They’ve shared similar interests ever since they first met so they never argued over what they wanted to do during recess. Rin and Len seemed to do that a lot. Every few days Rin would be angrily stomping over to Eleanor and Aito, declaring that she was never playing with Len again and that she hated him, but by the next day the twins would forget that they even argued. Eleanor wondered why she and Aito weren’t like that. They did get into fights every so often, but never as much as Rin and Len did. They agreed on most things; they had the same favorite food, they liked the same cartoons, they liked the same toys… When Eleanor was interested in something, Aito was her go-to person to talk about it with, since he would usually like whatever Eleanor liked. Their interests only differed in clothing, but it seemed like Aito wasn’t even very fond of the stuff he wore.

Aito honestly wasn’t like any boy she’d ever met. He was a lot shyer than the other kids in her class. He wasn’t very good with strangers and he usually ended up hiding behind Eleanor whenever they were talking to someone he didn’t know very well. It’s not like he was completely reserved, though-- he only needed to talk to someone for a few minutes before he was comfortable around them. He was pretty outgoing once you got to know him.

So it was odd (and very worrying) how he wasn’t talking much right now.

Once he noticed Eleanor was staring at him, he placed his chopsticks next to his rice and sighed. “I lost the doll my sister got me,” Aito finally said. “I don’t remember where I put her and she’s not in my bag.”

“Oh.” Eleanor knew how much Aito loved that doll. He always brought it with him when he came to her house. “Can’t you just tell her and ask for a new one?” she suggested. “Luka’s nice, she’ll probably get you another one.”

Aito shook his head. “It won’t be the same… and I don’t wanna make her upset. I think it cost a lot of money and she doesn’t much right now.”

Eleanor’s eyes turned back to her lunch and she frowned, though it was quickly replaced by a bright smile. “I’ll help you find her, then!” she said, standing up. “I’ll ask around. Someone might have her.” With a determined look on her face, she skipped out of the classroom, ignoring Aito’s protests. He seriously worried too much about bothering people.

Thankfully, Eleanor found the doll in the lost and found box by the school’s entrance. She was asking people if they’ve seen it for most of the lunch break without even thinking of looking there until someone suggested it.

When she peeked her head through the door of her classroom, Aito was still brooding in front of his desk, fidgeting with his sleeves. He didn’t even notice her standing next to him with her hands behind her back until she giggled. She held out the doll and Aito beamed, grabbing it immediately. “You found her !” He examined it carefully like he was making sure it was actually there.

“Yeah!” Eleanor folded her hands together. “She was in the-”

Eleanor barely saw Aito stand up before he had his arms around her. She tensed up for a second, not used to this kind of contact from her friend, but she soon returned the hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Aito mumbled a “thank you” into her shoulder.


End file.
